WARRIORS: ShadowClan's New Territory
by Snowystripe34869
Summary: ShadowClan grow tired of the ancient Clan territories, so they have moved far away from the forest in a place called The Bog. It's damp and dark, perfect for ShadowClan. But dangers lurk in the shadows... will they survive in this new wonderous place? Rated T for violence, blood, and gore.
1. Alliances

WARRIORS: ShadowClan's New Territory

ALLIANCES

SHADOWCLAN

LEADER GORGESTAR - white tom with black paws, tailtip, and muzzle. green eyes.

DEPUTY HAZEFOOT - swift gray she-cat with blended white paws and amber eyes.

MEDICINE CAT TOADFOOT - calm black tom with thoughtful green eyes.

APPRENTICE, BERRYPAW

WARRIORS

TREECLAW - dark brown tom with long claws and a skill for climbing trees. bright green eyes.

APPRENTICE, CEDARPAW

EBONYHEART - light brown tom with black flecks and a black tailtip. blue eyes.

APPRENTICE, FALLENPAW

ASHFEATHER - silver she with dark gray paws, belly, and muzzle. green eyes.

STORMTALON - black tom with amber eyes.

APPRENTICE, MINTPAW

EMBERLEAF - gray tabby she-cat with orange eyes. little golden flecks on her back, like embers.

APPRENTICE, OWLPAW

BROKENBLAZE - dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

HOLLYNOSE - white she-cat with green eyes and black muzzle + paws.

SHININGJAW - black she-cat with a white muzzle and little silver flecks. blue eyes.

PINEFEATHER - dark brown she-cat with blue eyes.

APPRENTICES

BERRYPAW - reddish she-cat with cream paws, muzzle, and tailtip. golden eyes.

CEDARPAW - golden red she-cat with white splotches and green eyes.

FALLENPAW - black she-cat with blue eyes.

MINTPAW - blue-gray she-cat with hazel eyes.

OWLPAW - white tom with extremely long fur and whiskers. green eyes.

ELDERS

SHREWEYE - short-sighted gray tom with little stubby claws and blind green eyes.

THORNJAW - sharp-toothed tom with black fur and amber eyes.

QUEENS

GOLDENIVY - golden she-cat with black flecks and green eyes. nursing. (kits: Rowankit{red she-cat with black splotches and blue eyes} Jaykit {blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes} and Mousekit {white she-cat with green eyes. runt, but treated respectfully})

MATE, GORGESTAR


	2. Prologue

PROLOGUE

A group of cats arrived in a wet bog. A golden she-cat wrinkled her nose in disgust as she placed a foot in the bog to find mud. "Goldenivy, stop being so fussy. It's just some mud." a black tom said. She stared at him long and hard, then sighed. "It just doesn't feel right on my paws, Toadfoot." Goldenivy meowed. She had been living in the forest with the rest of her Clan for as long as she can remember, just like the rest of them. "What about you, Gorgestar?" Toadfoot asked. The cat in charge looked at him. "The mud isn't that useful, but it will be good for springing out to catch prey. We will just have to adapt to it and see how useful it really is." the tom sighed. Toadfoot nodded. The cats slunk in an orderly fashion towards where they would establish their Clan camp and borders.


	3. Chapter 1: New Apprentices

Gorgestar sat expectantly on the highlog. His mate was expecting another litter, and he was anxious. Toadfoot rushed out of the nursery and stopped to look up at Gorgestar. "The kits?" he meowed. Toadfoot nodded.

**TIMESKIP**

"All cats old enough to prowl through the bog gather here, beneath the Highlog for a Clan meeting!" Gorgestar yowled. Cats gathered around. "Ravenkit, please step forward." he meowed boldly. A calm kit stepped forward. "Ravenkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Ravenpaw. I ask StarClan to watch over you and guide you until you find in your paws the strength and courage of a warrior." Gorgestar meowed. "Ashfeather, please step forward." Ashfeather stepped next to Ravenpaw, and smiled down at him. "Ashfeather, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Treeclaw, and you have shown yourself to be fierce and brave. You will be the mentor of Ravenpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Ravenpaw." he meowed. The two cats touched noses. "Ravenpaw, Ravenpaw, Ravenpaw, Ravenpaw!" the Clan cheered. Toadfoot stepped up. "Cats of ShadowClan, as you know, I will not be around forever. So it's time I took an Apprentice. I have chosen a cat who has shown calmness, agility, and strength. Your next medicine cat will be Berrypaw." he meowed. He shot a gaze at Gorgestar. "Berrypaw, do you accept the post of Apprentice to Toadfoot?" Gorgestar meowed, looking down at the young apprentice. "I do." she mewed, confident in her new post. "Then at the half-moon, you must travel to the Moonstone to be accepted by StarClan before the other Medicine Cats." Toadfoot meowed. Berrypaw held her head up with confidence and pride. "The good wishes of all ShadowClan will go with you." Gorgestar meowed. "Clan dismissed!" All the cats flocked away into their dens.

**MEANWHILE**

"Eat these herbs Berrypaw, they will help you on the journey." Toadfoot meowed. Berrypaw nodded, and licked them up. They obviously didn't taste nice, but she didn't complain. Toadfoot smiled, and they began their journey.

*TIMESKIP NUMBER 2 MILLION*

"Berrypaw, is it your wish to enter the mysteries of StarClan as a medicine cat?" Toadfoot asked. "It is." Berrypaw mewed in reply. "Then come forward." Toadfoot meowed. Berrypaw stepped forward. "Warriors of StarClan, I present you with this Apprentice. She has chosen the path of a Medicine Cat. Grant her your wisdom and insight so that she may understand your ways and heal her Clan in accordance with your will." Toadfoot meowed in a confidently loud voice. Berrypaw then laid down, and had a dream from StarClan.


End file.
